Play Time
by Dragonsbain
Summary: Data and Tasha get some time alone. Very mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Gentle Reader,  
This is a totally indulgent piece. One of my biggest frustrations with Star Trek The Next Generation was the relationship between Data and Tasha. They did it once in an episode. But we never saw anything. The books picked up on their relationship but it manifested as references to and hints about what they had done. I always wanted to see a no holds barred sex scene between them.

That is how this piece began it's life. It was written for a very adult themed site. This piece has taken on more of a relationship theme. After discovering this site and seeing the request for more Data/Tasha pieces I decided to see how much of this I could post. This is a cleaned up version. I also must mention that every reaction that Data experiences had to be "approved" by 5 guys who are extreme Trekkie. I had to prove , within the reality of STNG, that Data could physically experience everything I wrote for him. Enjoy and please comment.

(For all you Trekkie's out there I am setting this story right before "Coming of Age". Approximately, Stardate 41462)

**PLAY TIME (Part I)**

Captain Picard had experienced many highs and lows while running various starships. He was about to get a personal high. There was only one person that could throw a monkey wrench into his plans. He was slowly sipping his Earl Gray waiting to be interrupted.

Keeping secrets was never easy for him. Unfortunately, this one had to be kept. The emotional ramifications were too high at the moment. Picard looked forward to the day that Riker could handle the truth of what was going on. Picard's Ready Room chime rang.

"Come on in Number One." Picard sighed.

Riker strode into the room with a scowl on his face. Picard knew what was coming next. 

"Ah, Number One are Data and Tasha ready to leave?" Picard queried. 

Instead of stating his objections for the twentieth time Will just answered:"Yes, Sir. They should be making their way to the Transporter Room now." 

Picard decided to calm Riker down a bit.  
" Number One you have objected to this mission from the beginning. Why?" 

Nothing like getting to the point, thought Riker.  
"I think that 2 officers of their ranks need not be used for such a basic mission." 

Picard could tell that was not the real reason.  
" Will that is not it. I can tell. Are you going to tell me the REAL reason or do I have to guess?" 

Riker realized then that you just can't bluff Picard.  
"I just don't think that the two of them need to be left alone that long together." 

Picard put on his best poker face.  
"Why?" 

Picard was dreading the answer. The only people that knew about Data and Tasha were Geordi, Worf, Deanna, Guinan and himself. It was extremely difficult to keep Riker out of the loop. Riker and Tasha were close. 

For various reasons Tasha and Data were scared of Riker finding out. The biggest reason being that Riker did not like Data. After all the hell Tasha had endured in her life, she deserved any happiness that she could get. Also, Data hadn't exactly had an easy ride either. 

Picard was many things. But deep down he was and always would be a romantic. Picard knew it would only take about 8 hours to do the scans. He was giving them 48. Let the two of them have some fun and " get it out of their systems". Data and Tasha needed it. Also, Picard was pretty sure he almost caught them in the weapons locker. 

"Sir, May I speak freely." Riker asked. 

"Of course." Picard answered. 

"They are going to kill each other. You know the only reason they try to get along is because someone is always there. You remove the supervision and I don't know what will happen." 

Picard was much relieved. Riker was encouraged to believe that Tasha and Data could barely stand each others presence.

" Will do you honestly think I would put the two of them together if I thought for even one moment they would put their personal feelings above the mission?" Picard answered a little more forcefully than he intended. 

" Of course not ,sir." Riker drew back as if he had been snapped at. 

"Will, they don't hate each other. They just need to work a few things out. Maybe, if we are luckily, they will. Do you feel a bit better?" Picard asked in the calmest tone he could muster at the moment.

" Yes, sir." Riker answered.

The chime rang again. Riker walked out and Deanna walked in to the Ready Room. As soon as the door closed Picard let out a long held breath. Deanna had a very worried look on her face. 

"He doesn't know. He thinks they are going to kill each other without supervision. I told him to just calm down and trust me." Picard stated as he rose from his chair and began to pace a bit. 

Deanna was much relieved. 

" Deanna, you did tell both of them that they owe me big for this." 

" They are well aware of that, sir. Data made a comment about crawling around the Jefferies Tubes for a week or so." Deanna said as she broke into a wide smile.

"Data is quite intuitive isn't he?" Picard stated and allowed himself a small laugh. 

Data and Tasha stood in the transporter room with two fully loaded hiking packs. They were waiting for one thing, Geordi. He was bringing a special scanner from the geology lab. Geordi arrived with a large scanner, a Padd and a small duffel bag. 

"Data here is the geology kit. The Padd contains instructions and what they want you to do. " Geordi said as he walked into the transporter room.

As Data went to squeeze the equipment into his pack Geordi grabbed Tasha and the duffel and pulled them into the corridor. 

" Tasha, Worf and I thought this should help a bit. " Geordi said as he handed Tasha the duffel.

"Geordi have I told you how much I adore you lately?" Tasha said as she looked at the duffel contents. 

Tasha zipped up the bag and gave Geordi a big hug and kiss on the cheek. 

"Tasha remember he is not indestructible. If I have to reassemble him I am not going to be pleased. And neither will Data." Geordi stated. 

Tasha giggled and gave Geordi another hug. 

"That is for Worf." 

Tasha walked back into the room and attached the duffel to her pack. Data could tell something was up. Tasha was attempting to stifle a laugh and Geordi was giving him a huge smile. 

"OK. What do I need to know?" Data asked. 

"Nothing." Tasha answered as she pulled Data onto the Transporter. 

As the transporter field surrounded them, Data saw Geordi waving good bye and saying " Good Luck buddy". 

They rematerialized on the planet and were greeted with ,nothing. Any prodding Data had intended about the contents of the duffel were quickly forgotten. 

"This rock is totally barren. What are we supposed to be looking for Data?" Tasha said. 

"Unusual minerals and rock and crystal formations." Data mumbled as he retrieved the geological scanner. 

"All I'm seeing is rubble and sand." Tasha said, with growing annoyance.

"Tash could you...?" Data asked as he was hunched over his geological scanner. 

Tasha had already grabbed the regular tricorder and started long range scanning. After a few moments:  
"Data there is water about a mile west of here. From the readout, it looks to be a lake? Maybe?"

Fifteen minutes later: 

" Data it should be right here. We should be standing in it." Tasha stated puzzled. 

Tasha dropped her pack and walked ahead. 

"The tricorder is broken." Tasha stated with much agitation. So much for any play time. 

"Damm!"Tasha punctuated with a foot stomp. 

Data's ears heard a faint crack. Data suddenly looked up with a look of pure fear. 

"Data what's the matter?" Tasha asked. 

"Tasha carefully and quickly walk back to me. Now!" 

She had never seen him like this so she started to walk back over to him. Data had already thrown the packs behind him. Tasha was a bit to aggravated to get the hint. 

"What is the problem?" Tasha stopped moving. 

"Keep walking!" 

"Why?" About ten feet behind Tasha a loud snap sounded and a piece of the ground disappeared. Tasha ran the rest of the way to Data. The ground kept caving in till a slope was revealed. 

"Because you are standing on the lake." Data stated. 

Tasha stated heading for the slope. 

" I think not." Data stated with a tinge of aggravation.

Tasha shot Data a "try and stop me look". 

" No I am not going to argue. Sit here and wait till I check this out." 

Tasha looked like she wanted to say something but decided not to. She handed the tricorder to Data and sat down. Data disappeared down the slope. Tasha laid down and waited.

"Tasha!" 

Tasha got up and saw Data scrambling up the slope. Data had a look of wonder and awe on his face. 

"You have got to see this." 

They grabbed their packs and slid down the slope. Tasha did not immediately see anything. Just more dirt. There was a bit of light coming from the left. Data stopped her. 

" Close your eyes." 

Tasha smiled and closed her eyes. Data took her hands and lead her into the cavern. Tasha could feel the ground change beneath her feet. She could hear her footsteps echoing. Data saw a puzzled look on her face. 

" Keep your eyes closed." 

Data led her a bit further then stopped. She could feel Data lifting the pack off her back. 

"Ok now Look." 

Tasha opened her eyes to an astonding vision. The entire cavern was made of crystal. The crystal was a milky white color with veins of rose running throughout. Crystals were jutting from every surface. Some small some up to 8 feet long. The crystals were in groups with wide expanses of smooth, flat crystal running in between. The entire cavern sparkled. There was a diffuse light coming from everywhere. Tasha knelled and touched the floor. 

" Is the crystal luminescent?" Tasha asked.

" I can see no other source for the light." Data answered like he was giving a breifing. 

Tasha walked further into the cavern and spotted the missing water. 

"I feel like a swim, Data. How about you?" Tasha playfully asked. 

" Tasha do not touch the water." Data blurted out. 

Tasha's hand stopped inches above the liquid. 

"Why?" Tasha asked. 

"Let me scan it first and make sure it is not poisonious." Data answered. 

Tasha agreed that was an excellent idea. So she backed up and let Data do the water scan. 

" Data this place is beautiful." Tasha's voice had softened and taken on an almost musical tone. 

" Yes it is. I have never seen anything like it before." Data was fighting two impulses. First was to immediately investigate their find. Second was to give in to a few more primal urges. 

The cavern started working it's magic on both of them. 

"Data? Is the water safe?" Tasha purred. Tasha walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. 

"I'm still scanning, Tasha." 

Tasha slid her right hand slowly up his neck. Her fingers started walking up the base of his skull and massaging his head. Data was using all of his concentration to get the scan completed. He wanted in the water also but did not want to get poisoned. Tasha was being more than a minor distraction. 

Tasha knew she wasn't helping any and didn't care. They could have play time for once and she was going to play. So she started kissing the back of his neck. Data's shoulders flew up to block her lips.

"Tash! Not the neck." Data said as he almost dropped the tricorder. Data turned around with a smile on his face. 

" Go sit over there till I am done." Data ordered. 

Tasha gave Data a little pout and mounted one of the crystals. 

" Wait for the scan." It was Data's mantra and the only thing keeping his hands off her. 

The tricorder signaled that the scan was complete. 

" Well ?" Tasha asked. 

" Want to get wet?" Data replied. 

" Thought you would never ask." Tasha jumped off the crystal and went to remove her shirt. 

" Let me." Data gave her a quick kiss. Then slowly moved his hands under her top. Tasha could feel his hands give her a slow squeeze on her ribs. 

The look on his face was one of disbelief. Tasha wanted to assure him that it was all real but no words came out. With a sigh, Data pulled her to his chest. All Data could hear was her heartbeat. His left hand was stroking her hair while his right was continuing her unveiling. 

Tasha could feel Data's left hand slide under her hip and lift her. Her pants and underwear fell to the floor. Data gently lowered her to the floor. Data quickly stripped and took the re breathers out of his pack. After equipping themselves, Tasha swam out into the underground lake. Data walked in after her. ( Remember everyone Data's body is too heavy to float. Thus, he can't swim.) 

The lake contained no plants or fish just more of the crystals. The crystals would turn out to be a new dilithium form but, Tasha and Data had better things on their minds. 

Tasha had a crazy idea. She waved Data over to a smooth slab of crystal.  
Data looked confused until she lay down and spread her legs. Data straddled her hips. 

"Ok. If you want it here, I am game." Data thought.

Tasha knew that Data would not go fast. She closed her eyes and turned herself over to the water and Data. 

Data took one breast in each hand. He loved her breasts. The feel of them always put him in a good mood. He could not explain it and really did not care to. He gently squeezed each one gradually working his way towards the nipples. 

He could feel Tasha starting to move under him. So he slowed down a bit and just barely touched around her nipples. He could feel her nipples rising to his fingers. Data gently squeezed Tasha's nipples and started to roll them between his fingers. 

The water was helping as well. All of their movements created little whirls and eddies that swirled around her body. Tasha found it harder to sit still. Tasha could feel herself getting the goosebumps. Partially from the coolness of the water but, mostly, from Data's efforts. 

Data started to move under her breasts. He wasn't touching her skin. He was making the hairs on her goosebumps swirl. The effect was electric. Tasha knew he was slowly building her up. Data was now going to rev this engine a bit. 

(Tasha's belly was insanely ticklish. The reaction she once had to a combo of licking her belly button and blowing a raspberry into it , at the same time, nearly got them caught doing it in the weapons locker.) 

The rebreathers prevented any mouth contact so he would have to get creative with his hands. Data laid his right hand over her belly button and didn't move it. His left hand was slowly circling her belly. Just a normal rub. The last thing he wanted to do, at least at this moment, was tickle her. Data could feel her belly pushing up against his right hand. Tasha was enjoying the tummy rub. She closed her eyes and let the last bit of any tension flow away into the water. Her belly relaxed straight into Data's right hand. 

Data then did two things at once. His left hand pinched her right hip. Which was her most ticklish spot. He pulled his right hand off of her belly. The water swirled into her belly button. Effectively doing what his tongue couldn't. 

Tasha's eyes flew open and she came straight off the crystal slab. Tasha quickly lost focus on everything. All the energy in her body started to bubble. Data, quickly, got to his knees before her pelvis smashed into his. 

Tasha got a look at Data's face as he was on all fours above her. His eyes had a "you like?" look in them. Tasha shook her head to the positive. Tasha felt tingling deep inside her. Tasha could feel her body squirming as if Data were lightly tickling her but he wasn't touching her. Tasha laid back down and tried not to move much. 

Data was encouraged by her reaction. There was a fine line between sending her into hysterical laughter and further arousing her. Data loved to keep her right on that line. She would glow with joy. 

Tasha could feel Data's hands start to rub the inside of her thighs. His thumbs made small circles heading up the insides of her thighs. Tasha wanted to giggle and moan at the same time. She couldn't keep still anymore. Her hips started rolling. This just added to the sensation. She was ready to crawl out of her skin. 

Data could see Tasha was ready to climax. Tasha could feel Data moving to finish her and then his hands stopped. 

"What the ...?" Tasha thought. Tasha opened her eyes and looked at Data. Data's head was shaking "No". 

Data saw the shocked expression in Tasha's eyes. Data calmed her by gently pushing her head back and running his fingers over her eyes. Data had always wanted to see how far he could bring her before she climaxed. They were alone and still had about 45 hours till the Enterprise returned. They could get all the scans done, later. 

If it were any other guy, she would finish herself and be done with it. Data was the one man she trusted without question. He already could do things to her that she had never experienced before. But it was more than that. 

She could just open up to him and he would listen and understand. He made her feel safe and protected. Something she had sorely lacked in her life up till the Enterprise. She thought of Worf like a brother and Picard was an excellent father figure. Even though he would never admit to it. Geordi, Deanna ,Data and Guinan were her emotional safety blanket. Riker was a great friend and always had her back.

Tasha was uncomfortable using the word love. Not just with Data but with everyone. All she knew was that she never felt as good as she did with Data. As far as Data not having emotions, please. The more comfortable he was with a person the more he let show. Geordi could back her up on that. Tasha opened her eyes and nodded "yes" to Data. 

Data responded with an impish look. Tasha mentally strapped herself in and got ready for the ride of her life. 

Data wanted to take all the energy coursing around Tasha's body and move it to her loins. Data wrapped his hands around Tasha's neck and started kneading. Tasha's focus moved from her pulsing pelvis to her neck. 

Data rubbed till all her muscles were totally relaxed. Tasha felt calm and warm. Data's hands parted and moved to both her shoulders. His thumbs were concentrating on the edges of her shoulder blades. The warm, relaxed feeling spread to her upper back. Data did the same to both of her arms. 

Tasha's mind was quiet and peaceful. She felt absolutely wonderful. She felt Data start to lightly claw her upper torso. She could feel that warm sensation move down towards her belly. Data was very careful to avoid her stomach area. If he touched her there, all of this would be for naught. Tasha's legs were trembling and she didn't even realize it. Data hoped when she climaxed it, truly, would be mind blowing. 

Data had not been immune to all of this energy. Data could, normally, control his sexual reactions to women. He had no reason or desire to do so in this setting. Data allowed himself a quick laugh as he looked himself over. His body was shaking all over. It had been a very long time since Data had felt this overwhelmed and excited. He did not try to suppress this. Data let it drown out his rational mind. 

He slowly lifted her right leg and placed it on his left shoulder. He placed his right leg on the outside of her left one. Tasha was so into the feelings she was experiencing that she didn't feel herself being spread open. Data took a last look at Tasha's peaceful expression and closed his eyes.  
Data gently slid into her. 

Tasha's beautiful dream-like state was shattered when Data entered her. All her stored up energy exploded throughout her body. Tasha's vision was engulfed by a prismatic light show. A long forgotten part of her soul screamed back into being. Tasha opened her eyes and saw Data draped over her body. His head over her left shoulder. 

She wrapped her arms around him and started rolling her hips again. All of her sensations became amplified. She could immediately tell she had pushed herself to a limit. Her vision faded to black and she passed out. 

Data could feel himself make contact deep inside her. A warm flush came over him. His muscles lost all strength. He lowered himself over her before he fell. He was quickly overcome by a wall a sound. He wanted to go through it but he pulled back. Data opened his eyes in time to see Tasha passing out. Data just hoped that was a good sign. Data pulled out and knelled above her. Tasha was totally limp. 

" I have to get her out of the water." thought Data. 

That was easier said than done. Data was still shaking badly. In a few moments, he was able to carry her out of the lake. He took the re breather off and laid her on a blanket. Her expression was happy and peaceful. 

She was the most gorgeous he had ever seen her. The crystal just framed her beautifully. Data lay down beside her and attempted to calm down. Data couldn't sleep. Actually he could barely sit. They did have work to do. Tasha was in a deep sleep. So he laid a blanket over her and slid a pillow under her head. 

Data went over to his pack and took out the Padd that the geology department gave him. Their "wish list" of scans and material gathering was a bit extensive. Data decided to dress a bit more comfortably. Shorts and a pull over shirt were a bit easier to run around in than his uniform. Data took the necessary tools out of his pack and went to work. 

After about an hour of scanning, Data decided that the ceiling and floor were different enough to check out the ceiling. That meant climbing up there. It took about five minutes to locate a crystal that had grown parallel to the floor. Data then had the fun of trying to thread a climbing cord through a 3 ft opening from 45 ft below. It took him 15 minutes. After testing the crystal's weight bearing capacity, Data was ready to go. Data went to check on Tasha. 

Tasha was still in a deep sleep. Data sat down in front of her and just stroked her hair. Data was having feelings running through him that had been absent for 15 years. 

When Data was first brought to Starfleet, he was treated more like an animal in a lab. It took Simon and Angelia to draw him out of his shell. Simon was a renowned Starfleet weapons expert. Angelia was an amazing linguist. Angelia was full blooded Yupik born and raised in Alaska. Simon was born on Earth's moon. They set up a home environment for Data and 4 others that needed a lot of TLC, as Angelia was apt to say. Dr. Soong may have created Data but Simon and Angelia raised him. When he graduated and started his service the loving home environment he was used to was light years away. He tucked his soul away and became a piece of scientific equipment again. That all changed when he was posted to the Enterprise. 

The crew treated him as another being and not a piece of equipment. Geordi and him were the best of friends. Worf and Data were like souls and bonded in that way. Picard ran his command crew the same way Simon ran the home Data grew up in. After a while Data's soul shyly started peeking out. 

Data's feelings for Tasha grew quickly. Geordi knew that they were in love. He could see it as plain as the visor on his face. But both Data and Tasha were emotionally fragile. Geordi took it upon himself to set up a safe environment for them to figure it out. With Worf, Deanna, Guinan and Picard knowing exactly what was going on Geordi was able to set up a safe zone for them. Data and Tasha had to take it from there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Data knew what was going on. He just wasn't brave enough to tell Tasha yet. So he just kissed her forehead.

"Tasha, I am going to be up on the ceiling. Just look up when you wake up." Data whispered.

Data then got to work. Data started wrapping himself into the climbing cords and noticed a problem. His boots offered no grip. His feet had better grip and up he went. Data had been exploring the ceiling for about 45 minutes when Tasha woke up.

Tasha slowly opened her eyes. The soft glow of the crystal allowed her to wake up gently. She stretched life back into her body.

" Data?"

" Look up Tash."

Data smiled down from the ceiling.

" Have a nice nap?"

"Fabulous. Thanks. Data I'll be back in a minute."

Data watched as she exited the cave.

" You are such a coward." Data thought to himself. Then he started to wrap things up on the ceiling.

Rarely did life give Tasha beautiful opportunities for playful mischief. She was watching one unfold before her eyes. As she walked back into the cavern, Tasha saw Data lowering the equipment he used to investigate the ceiling in a duffel. The entire rigging system was perfectly balanced between the equipment and Data's body weight.

"Tasha. Could you unclasp the duffel?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Tasha looked up and saw Data readjust his weight in the rigging. Data was hanging upside down for his descent. About twenty feet from the floor, Data went into a flip so he could land on his feet. Tasha went to her pack and pulled out some clothes. She could see Data flashing her a rather lustful look. She returned the thought with a big beautiful smile.

Somewhere in that exchange Data lost concentration and landed up in a tangle five feet from the floor. His legs were gently spread and his arms were tied over his head. Tasha walked over and immediately saw all sorts of opportunities presented to her. Data was too busy trying to get untangled to read her look. Tasha grabbed his head and kissed him. Whatever concentration Data had left was instantly gone.

"Tasha. I need..."

Tasha went into another lip lock with him.  
"a bit.."

(kiss)

"of help."

Data could see the look in her eyes and tried to stop her.

" Tash. You can not..."

" I can't what?" She kissed him again,deeply.

" You were amazing, Data. Your turn."

Tasha immediately went to work on undoing the catch and zipper of his shorts. Because of his position she couldn't pull them down his legs much. She had enough room to work though. The briefs went next.

Tasha could feel Data tensing up. Something was wrong. Tasha reached behind his scrotum and gently started massaging. Data's entire body started rippling. She could feel him try and stop the sensations.

Tasha asked: " What is wrong, Data?" , as she started gently rolling his balls in her hand.

Data tried to focus, which was nearly impossible.

" I do not want to hurt you."

" Data, you can't hurt me. You are quite secure."

She then changed her touch. She gently drew circles behind his scrotum. Data's head snapped back and let out a breathy laugh. Tasha just drank in the sound. Her hand continued with the circles and Data was fighting everything he was feeling. Tasha knew what was happening. He was afraid of loosing control of himself and hurting her when he did.

They had discussed this subject before. Data kept his strength in check by basically monitoring what his body was doing constantly. During an orgasm he would have no control. Thus he never wanted to be brought to that point. This was discouraging to Tasha. Data was a fabulous lover. This last experience was the best she had ever had. She was bound and determined to get Data to orgasm. Data let slip that he had been brought to orgasm once. He never told Tasha how he was restrained. The cuffs and chains, in her pack, were going to be her attempt to restrain him. But since he so nicely tied himself up for her, she would try it this way.

" Only one way to test this. " ; Tasha thought.

Tasha cherished the knowledge that the two beings on the Enterprise that could literally snap a human in half could be reduced to a giggling, helpless mass just by the application of a light stroking motion. She had pretty much figured out most of Worf's ticklish spots. Data was a different story. Data would curl up like a pill bug and protect what Tasha thought were his most ticklish spots. Now he couldn't. Data could see in her eyes what she wanted to do.

" What ever happened to fighting fair?" Data said.

" I'm just testing the ropes." Tasha said with an evil spark in her eyes.

Tasha lightly ran her hands up the insides of his thighs. Tasha could see Data's eyes snap shut and he just stopped moving. She tried the move again. She could feel him slightly quivering. Tasha started lightly drawing circles on the inside of both thighs. Data's lips parted and out came a screeching giggle. His body was pulling so hard against the climbing cables that he snapped one. He didn't fall though. The tangle was holding him up.

" He was right." thought Tasha.

So she decided to be a little nicer on his system and do a bit of sword swallowing. Which she had never done to Data before.

" Data just relax and enjoy. I'll be gentle."

Data's breathing slowed and he fell into the ropes. Tasha gently palmed his penis. She licked it from the tip to the shaft's root. Data let out a deep moan.

" Good. No scream." Tasha thought.

Tasha's mouth engulfed Data. Her tongue gently started exploring the head. Data was set up just like any other human male but with one benefit. She wouldn't have the spit or swallow question to deal with. Her tongue was playing with the tip. Data's feet started pushing against the ropes and his breathing got shallow. She couldn't see his face from this angle but she didn't need to. Data had relaxed and was going with his feelings instead of fighting them.

Tasha started moving her lips up and down the shaft while her tongue was gently caressing the tip. Tasha was enjoying this. Data was the first guy she had ever wanted to do this to. On the planet she grew up on, fellatio was a forced act. Data was the only guy with enough patience to gradually allow her to start enjoying sex. He never forced anything. And if all else failed, he was great at cuddling. She even enjoyed the way he tasted. He wasn't salty at all. He tasted like blackberries. Tasha's mental musings were interrupted by a sound. She brought her focus back outside and listened.

"Oh my God." she thought.

" He is purring!"

That was the best way to describe the sound. She started laughing and an idea struck her. Tasha moved her lips from the shaft to the base of the head.

"OK Data let's see how you react to this."

Tasha closed her lips and started to hum. Data stopped moving. Data's body really didn't know what to do. To many sensors going off at the same. His body couldn't process it. Of course Data, mentally, was not paying attention. He was feeling wonderful and didn't want it to stop. His body,though, wanted to get away from her.  
When movement returned to Data,Tasha had to grab his hips to hang on. Data was trying to do a backstroke in the cords. She had found one of his magic buttons.

" About time." Tasha thought.

She kept humming for about a minute. Data could hear the sound wall coming for him, again. He knew if he went through he would lose control and possibly hurt her. Data's body desperately wanted to curl up.

" Oh no you don't."

Data would curl up to stop the overwhelming sensations. Tasha could feel him straining against the cords. She removed her mouth and ran to catch his head. With Tasha guiding his fall, Data wasn't hurt.

Tasha took out her knife and cut Data out of the tangle of cords. She undressed him and laid his head in her lap. She wasn't going to wake him. He had let her rest. Anyway, he was still purring and she didn't want it to stop. It only took a few minutes. Data opened his eyes and immediately looked concerned.

" I'm fine Data. How are you, puss?"

Data whispered her name and grabbed her hands and kissed them. Then he looked at her confused.

" Who is puss?"

" You are. I had you purring before I stopped." Tasha started giggling.

Data was happily embarrassed. His hands covered his face as he just shook his head. Data attempted to stand up but his legs couldn't do it.

" Well."

Tasha looked so hopeful. But he just couldn't lie to her.

" I pulled back at the last minute. Sorry. "

Tasha responded by standing up and sitting on his hips. She did not look happy.

" Data, please. Why do you keep denying me this? You looked ecstatic. You didn't hurt me. So?"

Data closed his eyes and tried to think up an explanation.

Tasha tried a different tactic.  
" How about if I find a way that you won't move? Would you agree to that?"

Data opened his eyes and placed his hands around Tasha's waist.  
" If you can actually safely bind me, yes." Data then whispered, " It can not be done."

"What was that?"

Tasha heard what he said but just wanted to torture him a bit.

Data just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. Tasha laid down on top of him and asked again.

" What did you say?" Tasha punctuated it with a quick squeeze of the top of his hips.

Tasha knew it took a while for his neural net to go back to normal after sex. So the quick squeeze was enough to send him into a momentary laughing spasm.

" Tash , No!"

" Tell me."

" You can not do it. " Data blurted out.  
Data decided to try a bit of distraction. Two of his fingers started gently caressing her labia. Tasha was all wet from her work on Data. Tasha allowed herself a small moan and then:

" Do I hear a challenge?" Tasha could barely think.

" I am dead." Thought Data.

Data removed his fingers and readjusted Tasha to sit on his crotch. Tasha could feel something knocking on her door wanting to get in. She allowed him access and slowly started rolling her hips. Data's hands were going for her breasts.

" No. We are not done talking yet." Tasha tried to sound serious.

Data folded his hands over his chest. She wasn't going to give up. She was a hair's breath away from another orgasm and she wanted to talk.

" OK." Data said.

" I have rigging that will hold you tight. It is in my pack. I wanted it to be a surprise but..."

Tasha put her head on Data's chest and started heavy breathing. She was fighting her instinct to scream and let herself orgasm.

" it might be better if you knew my intentions. Please, let me do this for you. "

Tasha had to stop. Data was touching her in all the right places. Data had figured out that he could be in her and lightly rub her labia and bring her just to the edge of orgasm. Data totally had control of her. She loved it. Data felt her panting on his chest.

" Data don't push her away too often. "

Data could hear Geordi in his head.

" One of these times she isn't going to come back. You will go from happily confused to miserable. Trust me you don't want that. "

" Tasha we have to finish the scans first."

Tasha's head popped up.

" Really?"

Just as she spoke Tasha's vagina put quite a squeeze on Data's manhood. Data now had to get her to let go.

" Tash. Too tight."

Data was not in pain. It was just uncomfortable. Tasha laughed and relaxed.  
Data finished her off. Tasha let out a joyful scream and laid down on his chest. Data wrapped his arms around her.

" Yes , really." Data whispered.

Tasha pulled herself off of Data. She wanted to get going with the scans. She walked over to the scanning equipment and started reading. Data had gotten a lot done. There was about another four hours of scans to do. They had used up 30 hours so far. Eighteen hours was more than enough time to get everything accomplished.

Data walked up behind her and kissed her right shoulder.

" What would you like to do?" Data asked.

" All of it."

Data looked a bit puzzled.

" You are going to sleep. You have been up 30 hours plus one day before that. "

" I am functioning..."

Tasha cut him off.

" Data, don't try that on me. I know you need to " sleep" ( Tasha made air quotes.). Before you give me an explanation that you don't sleep like we do. All sleep accomplishes is brain organization. So go do it."

Data looked dumbfounded.

"Anyway," Tasha continued " you start acting strange after about 3 days with no sleep."

Data couldn't come up with any argument. He headed over to a nice comfy nook in the crystal and started settling down.

Tasha was looking for a place to tie him down while she was scanning. She had to plan this out. Once she found out that the Captain had approved the mission, she started. She felt like an idiot having to go to Geordi.

When Tasha showed up at Geordi's quarters, the conversation was strange, to say the least.

Geordi just laughed.

" Tasha, it is not like Data is normal in any way. I have actually been waiting for this. "

" Really now." Tasha said with a smile.

" Yes, Tasha. Data knows you are really upset about.. returning the favor. He is just terrified of hurting you. You know that. Right?"  
"Of course I do."

" Tasha, I will help you with this." Geordi smiled and then laughed.

" What?"

" I'm doing this because I care for the both of you. I know how much it means to both of you and.." Geordi stopped and laughed again.

" because this is my first great opportunity to mess with my buddy."

Tasha just laughed.

" It is a guy thing, right?"

Geordi looked at Tasha with the most wicked smile she had ever seen grace his face.

" Right."

It took Geordi two days to come up with a restraint system. Despite what he said to Tasha, the entire idea made him uncomfortable. Geordi was the only one who knew that Data was claustrophobic. If that was the word for it.

If Data trapped himself, then nothing would occur. That is why working in the Jefferies Tubes was not a problem for Data. If Data was forced into some kind of entrapment, then he would eventually freak out. Geordi was sure it went back to when Data was first found. Data wouldn't talk about it. The memory of whatever the incident was threw Data's entire being into pain.

Geordi's visor could see people in a way no one on the Enterprise could. When Geordi had asked Data about his entrapment issue, Data would get about five lines into his story and then stop. Geordi could see Data's body light up with physical pain. Geordi always told Data whenever he felt like he could finish the story, he would listen. This, usually, calmed Data down.

Geordi had once told Deanna that Data not having emotions was wrong. Geordi was in Deanna's quarters discussing another problem and felt he just needed to talk.

"Deanna, I know you can't sense him. But I can see when he is going through stuff. You believe me don't you?"

"Geordi, I believe you. I'm not just saying that to placate you. Just because I can't read him doesn't mean a thing. I can see something behind his eyes also. Obviously, Tasha can also. You can't get a crush on a computer." Deanna ended with a laugh.

Geordi made a restraint system that could hold Data and not hurt him. Geordi had Worf try to get out of the rig. The rig allowed less movement the more Worf would struggle. After about 20 minutes Worf gave up.

"There is no way Data can get out of this."


	3. Chapter 3

Geordi smiled at Worf as he began to release him from the rig. Worf saw Geordi's face light up.

"What?" asked Worf.

Worf wasn't sure he wanted to know. Worf's human mother had taught him how to read humans body language. It had helped a lot in his interactions with humans. Geordi's body was laughing. Geordi's voice was silent but the rest of him was laughing. Worf started processing everything and came to one horrible conclusion.

"You wouldn't dare." Worf said in a growl.  
Geordi's voice joined the rest of his body and the laughter just bubbled out of him.

"Come on Worf she is only half your size. What could she possibly do to you?" Geordi barely got the words out because he was laughing so hard.

Worf knew exactly what would happen if Tasha was let into this holodeck right now. So did Geordi and thus the hysterical laughter.

Geordi released Worf. Worf immediately started after Geordi. After a few laps of the holodeck, Worf finally caught Geordi. Geordi was known more his brains than his brawn. Even though they were just playing, Worf had to use some real strength to subdue Geordi. After tussling for a minute or two, Geordi was pinned. After Geordi swore never to threaten Worf like that again, Worf let Geordi up. Worf wasn't mad at all. He just felt that a threat like that could not go unanswered.

Geordi packed up the rig in a large duffle. Geordi's design was based on using Data's own strength against him. Since Geordi could not be there to tie Data into the rig, he had the holodeck record the entire episode.

Back in the crystal cave...

Tasha had finished all the scans. There was only one thing she couldn't do, cut a piece of the crystal. She had tried everything. If the geology department wanted piece they would have to come and get one themselves. More importantly, she had found the place to set up Geordi's rig.

Four crystals all between 3 and 4 ft. tall. She laid down in-between them and tried to figure which crystals would hold his arms and legs. The last thing she wanted to do was make Data uncomfortable. He would have a 4 ft. spread between his legs and a 5 ft. spread between his arms.

She got the equipment out of the duffle and found the PADD with the instructions. She had to muffle her laughter when she watched the chase around the holodeck. She didn't want to wake Data just yet. Now she had to agree that she would have given almost anything to have just 5 minutes with Worf in the rig. With memories of Worf's hysterical laughter ringing in her head, she went to check on Data.

It had only been a little over 3 hours since he laid down. Tasha knew that even when he really wanted to rest ,Data took a long time to get to his version of sleep. He probably took an hour on average. So that meant he had only been asleep for 2 hours. So she didn't want to wake him.

Tasha would have loved to curl up next to him. Except he had wiggled himself into a miniature cave in the crystal. His pose reminded her of a cat curled into a box. All she could see was the top of his head. The rest was covered by a blanket. So Tasha laid down about 3 ft. in front of him. She had a big problem. Tasha knew what she wanted to do to Data when she had him bound but, how to get him into the rig. It seemed a bit anti climatic just to lead him over and strap him in. Not like she could blindfold him and lead him over. There was nothing she had to block his vision.

Tasha was brought out of her musings by Data starting to rouse. She always had a mental image of a spirit version of Data running around flicking on switches to "wake up" his body. His eyes flicked open and focused on Tasha.

Data wanted to ask her if everything was ok but all that came out was static. The deeper the sleep Data was in, the longer it took for his vocal sensor to come back on. Tasha answered the unstated question.

"Everything is fine. I'm all done with the work."

Data nodded his head that he understood. He crawled out of his nook, stretching as he did. Data was still totally naked. Tasha gathered him up in a hug. She was trying to block his vision. She had come to the decision that it would be far better if he didn't see what was coming next. Tasha gazed into the golden wheat of his eyes and turned serious.

"Data it is very important that you give me a totally honest answer."

Data's body slightly tensed, " Of course."

"Data do you trust me, totally?"

"Tasha I trust you with my very being. You know that."

Tasha studied his face for a moment.

" Ok then. Data turn off your vision. For me."

Data tensed a bit in Tasha's embrace. Tasha felt a silent sigh run though him. She then saw both pupils enlarge and the gold disappear. Both eyes glaze over and then shut. Tasha released her embrace and took Data's hand and led him across the cavern. She was leading him to the far back corner from where they had come in. All Data heard was the soft slap that their feet made against the crystal.

"Stop Data."

Data stopped and then heard a new surface under Tasha's feet. Tasha noted the confused look that came over his face. Tasha smiled. She was already beginning to enjoy this and she hadn't done anything yet.

"Data take 3 steps forward."

Data walked onto a ... gel mattress? He could only guess until he could see it.

"Lay down on your front and get comfortable."

Data did as instructed and waited. Tasha wasn't going to strap him in yet. She wanted to try out something on him that only Geordi had ever done to Data, massage. Technically, it involved helping his servo motors get back to the neutral state so that the fluids and electrical impulses could more easily travel through them. All of this, of course, made Data function better.

How it usually played out was like the following. Data had been on duty for say a day and a half. He would be scheduled for some downtime and he would never get it. Some major or minor crisis would need his attention for another day. Then he would finally be reminded by someone that he is way overdue for some rest. Data would be retiring to his quarters to get some "sleep" and Geordi would come to say Good Night. Geordi could see if Data's functioning was subpar. Data can't hide that at all. It would land up in Data's quarters with Data on the floor in front of his couch with Geordi manipulating his servos into optimum performance.

Geordi had a 70% success rate of Data falling asleep by the time he was done. Not to say that, when Geordi was first learning to do this, he didn't find every sensitive spot on Data's body. But that is another story. The whole trick was to use flat palms and a deep kneading action. Tasha sat on his tush and started on his mid back.

"Tasha, what are you...?"

"Data you have to tell me if I'm doing this wrong. I don't want to hurt you. Ok?"

"Ok." Data felt the heels of her hands find the servos. Push down and forward and hold for 2 seconds. Then slowly go up and back.

"Tasha you are doing just fine. I'll tell you when you need to change."

Data was praising Geordi in ten different languages in his head. "Thank you buddy. I owe you soo much for this." Data was silently promising Geordi that he would do the entire next deep computer core refit alone when he nearly came out of his own skin.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Data. What did I hit?" The strangled squeak that came out of Data scared a couple of years growth out of Tasha. She didn't feel anything wrong where she had pushed.

"Hands back where they were. Push straight down and hold." Data said this in a high pitch of his voice. Tasha obliged and could feel the servos "popping".

"Ok, now release." Data sounded a bit more normal.

"Wow! I had no idea the back of your neck was that sensitive." Tasha got quiet for a moment. "Well that explains a lot."

Data just shook his head and tried to swat her. Tasha rewarded him with a laugh. She redid his back. Then moved on to his shoulders and arms. There was not a poorly performing servo in his body by the time she was finished. That is exactly how she wanted it. She wanted him to feel everything she was about to do to him.

Tasha had stalled long enough. It was time to get busy.

"Roll on to your back."

Data rolled over and settled in the middle of the mattress. He could hear Tasha walking to the foot of the mattress and kneel down.

"Data I'm going to do this as quick as possible. Ok?"

"Ok."

Data let his limbs go limp. He felt straps being wrapped around the middle of each foot. The material felt soft and smooth against his arches. Tasha walked around to his head. His left arm was fitted with a thick bracelet. It was covered with the same material as the straps on his feet.

Data felt the bracelet being clicked into something and lowered over his head. Tasha was finishing with his right arm when Data pulled it to his chest. Tasha's immediate thought was that Data didn't want to go through with it.

" Tasha I want to see. Please."

" Ok. As long as you don't spend a bunch of time analyzing the set up."

Data brought his vision back on line. "Very impressive. I can break it though."

"First, give me your arm." Tasha snapped the bracelet into place.

"Second, no you can't. Go ahead try it."

Data tried pulling his left arm down from over his head. He moved it about 3 inches and then he could feel cords underneath the mattress pulling his other three limbs taught. Data then tried both arms. The cords pulled tight enough to raise the mattress a few inches off the crystal. The more strength he used, the more resistance he got. There was enough give in the system so that he wouldn't dislocate anything.

" Ok. I'm quite secure. "

" What is the matter? You sound disappointed." Tasha had spoken through a wide smile.

Data's response was cut off by Tasha giving him a quick kiss.

" Data your only job is to relax, and let yourself feel good. You are not going to be let go until you have been slowly driven out of your mind."

Tasha was gazing into his eyes while she was tracing both earlobes.

" And of course, I get you to orgasm. Any questions?"

" None at all." Data looked a bit scared but mostly excited.

Tasha started by lip nibbling down the left side of his neck. Data's left cheek and shoulder tried to squeeze her out. Tasha's left hand started gently rubbing the right side of his neck. Data moved his head to keep her hand still. She now could fully get her mouth around the left side of his neck. She decided a combo of gentle suction and licking would be good.

She could feel Data starting to squirm. Data could see how tough it was going to be to stay quiet and not thrash. He was already starting to mentally work himself up. How could he not? He had the most beautiful woman on the ship climbing on him totally naked.

Tasha had slowly moved her mouth from his neck to his chest. She was kissing him lightly. She had always wanted to ask him about his nipples. Were they just decoration or were they hooked to his neural net? She didn't want to break the mood. So her lips and tongue started playing with the left one. Data's immediate shift to the right gave her the answer. Tasha raised her head to look at his face. Data's head was back and his arms were desperately trying to pull free. Tasha moistened her right hands thumb and index finger on her lips and got to work on his right nipple. She quickly got her mouth back on his left one. She was just waiting for Data to break his vocal silence. Data lasted another 30 seconds.

" Tasha, Stop!" It came out as a half scream, half giggle.

Tasha looked up from her work and gave him a firm "No". She gave his nipples a minute to cool down. She was lightly brushing her breasts across his lips. Data was just going on instinct. He was trying to grab her nipples with his lips. She was teasing him. Keeping her breasts just out of reach. Data wiggled his hips just enough to bump her forward. He finally got her right breast in his lips. He got a quick shiver out of her when his tongue brushed her nipple.

" No distracting me. " Tasha stated with mock annoyance. She reclaimed her breast and quickly started nibbling and pinching his nipples. Data's flesh started crawling. Both nipples got hard. Tasha got his right nipple between her tongue and upper teeth and scraped.

" Fuck!" Data screamed.

Tasha laid her tongue on the nipple for it to calm down. Tasha raised her head and stated: " That is the general idea. But don't rush me." Tasha was desperately trying not to laugh.

Data sounded angry and had a confused look on his face. But that look contained a small smile and his eyes had a lovely glow to them. He couldn't cover up and he had passed the point of being able to control the sensations she was throwing at him. His neural net was entering a state it had not been in, in 15 years. It was a wonderful place to be but it was also very exposing. He couldn't hide anything. Data's natural reactions to things were automatic and very clear. He hesitated calling them emotions. He was an android, after all. Even though Geordi was sure that is what they were.

Data was, usually, able to multi-task without thinking. At the present moment, though, he could barely carry a thought process while Tasha was "working" on him. Data could only guess at the reason why Dr. Soong built a gargalesis reaction into his neural net and positronic brain. The best explanation was to warn him that something was getting close to his vulnerable parts. The humans that he grew up with associated it with bonding and play. Geordi accidentally figured it out when learning to massage Data's servos. Tasha figured it out about a month ago when they were "enjoying" each other in the weapons locker.

Data was spared a more through investigation by Tasha because of Worf calling her on the com link. Data figured that, eventually, Tasha would get her chance to turn him into a giggling mass of circuits. Now was obviously the time and place. Data was trying to wiggle away from her lips and fingers but could not.

Tasha had reached the borders of his chest plate. Through this access was the interface between his inorganic and organic parts. The very thing that made him function. So Dr. Soong made sure to put a bunch of sensors around it. Tasha figured this out pretty quick and made sure that every sensor knew she was there. Pretty soon Data's beautiful child-like laugh was just bubbling out of him.

Tasha was addicted to the sound of Data's laugh. When she had finally put all the pieces together in the weapons locker, she couldn't do anything. She almost didn't answer Worf because she did not want to let Data up. Tasha found it funny that Data was temporary saved by the other being that she loved to hear laugh. Tasha wasn't sure which laugh she enjoyed more, Worf's or Data's. They both sounded like children under the age of 10. Tasha hated to admit that she had once deliberately lured Worf into a sparring match that transformed into a tickle attack because she needed to hear that laugh. She always locked the holodeck and made sure no one would need to get in for at least an hour. Tasha never wanted to compromise Worf's honor or reputation in any way so his secret was safe with her. It just made her feel good that Worf trusted her enough to take off the warrior persona and just play with her.


	4. Chapter 4

(Warning to the reader: The following chapters are a sex scene. They are done as tastefully as can be but they are a sex scene none the less. Read with caution.)

Tasha's musings were interrupted by Data's attempt to roll over. Tasha felt Data's right hip settle between her legs.

"Stop Data. Roll back over. You don't want to get all tangled here."

"No." Data stated rather breathlessly.

"Come on Data. I've seen Geordi open your chest a dozen times and you don't even flinch."

Data's face turned toward Tasha. The shock was evident when he said; " Yes, Tasha but he also doesn't intentionally try to...". Data stopped, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Try to what?" Tasha said.

Attempting to get an answer out of Data, Tasha started to walk her fingers up his side looking for any response. Data started twisting under her but no giggling.

"Now I wonder where you would need sensors to stand watch? We already know about your chest."

Tasha's right hand slowly traced around his chest plate. Data didn't even try to stop himself from giggling.

"Now what about your tummy." Tasha's hand slowly traced back and forth across his midsection with no response from Data. Tasha was about to give up and move to his back when she decided to keep going. Tasha was hoping that Data was going to be a little more responsive than just sexually around and above his groin area. Tasha moved a bit down his thigh to have some room to work with. Tasha's right hand traced his right hip gauging Data's response.

What little wiggle room Data had was suddenly being utilized. Data's eyes and lips were shut, tightly. Tasha started drawing little circles in the space between his hips. She was deliberately avoiding his penis. Even though she could tell he was stimulated, Data was by no means ready to go. The circling was working quite well. Data had started to flutter kick. Still no laugh or giggling. Tasha wanted to hear Data's beautiful laugh reflecting off of all this crystal.

What was more important than his mechanical/ biological interface? The answer was just above her left knee.

" His switch. I'm truly an idiot." Tasha though to herself.

Tasha reseated herself on his hip and went to work. Her fingers circled their way from his groin to his hip. Data was still silent and kicking. Tasha then used both hands to swirl her way across to the small of his back.

Data should have known that Tasha would figure this out. He had bottled his laughter up to this point. He really had no idea why he had. Now he was seriously regretting that decision. His worst tickle zones were the back of his neck, the small of his back ( where his switch was) and his spine in between the two. His sensors had become hyper sensitive because of his trying to repress the sensations around his chest. Data tried in vain to flip onto his back but Tasha had him pinned between her legs. Data's last thought before he dissolved into hysteria was:

"I wanted in this position, why?"

Tasha had seen Data's eyes look at her with a " You win." look in them a moment before he tried to roll on his back. Tasha felt his body shutter and then start squirming beneath her. His eyes snapped shut again and his voice made it's reappearance. Tasha said nothing. She just closed her eyes and listened as the cavern echoed Data's laugh around. The sounds were amazing. For most of her life, real laughter was unknown to Tasha. Tasha opened her soul to the sound and let it brighten the darkest places of her being.

After a minute or so of being bathed in a chorus of laughter, Tasha opened her eyes and realized she was crying. This would have normally damaged her pride but not now. She just laughed as she cleared her eyes. Tasha's hands slowly started walking their way up Data's back. He was thrashing beneath her. Tasha stopped just before she reached his neck. Tasha took her hands off of him.

Tasha was watching his face to see if he was ok. Sure he was an android built to withstand a lot of punishment. There is a world of difference between getting pummeled and becoming a tickle toy. The laughter gradually became giggles again and the thrashing stopped. Tasha was amazed that a being that could go without oxygen was sucking it in as fast as he could. Data was warmer than normal but nothing that would cause him to over heat. His breathing quieted.

"Data. Are you ok?" Tasha asked softly.

Data nodded his head to the affirmative.

"Am I going to break you?"

Data knew what she was asking. He shook his head no.

Tasha wanted him to open his eyes but he did not.

"Ok. Good." Tasha said.  
Tasha's hands descended on his neck. Data's laughter returned. Her fingers were not deterred by his shoulders trying to pinch them into not moving. Tasha was trying to mirror her fingers movements on either side of his head. She found a few spots where the laughter went to almost a shriek. An inch behind either earlobe and the bottom of his neck. Tasha was almost to caught up to notice that she was getting a bit moist. All the rubbing and grinding that Data's hip was doing between her thighs was turning her on.

Tasha stood up and let Data roll onto his back. Tasha gave him no chance to recover as she fell on him and kissed him. She could feel him sucking the breath out of her. Their lips parted for a moment as Data got his breathing under control.


	5. Chapter 5

Play Time Chapter 5

As worked up as Data was, Tasha was afraid that if she gave him too much of a rest he would regain enough control to stop himself from his orgiastic experience. Tasha had not worked this hard for nothing. Data was Tasha's confidant, friend and lover. Tasha was enjoying herself immensely.

She did not even find it strange that Data's reactions were like nothing she had ever seen before. Data did not sweat. Nor did his skin change colors. Where a normal human male would have been red as a beet and soaked with sweat by now. Data's laugh had an electronic tone underneath. Occasionally, when the laugh went into screech range, it would sound like the computers in late 20th century movies. Which made Tasha laugh in response. She could feel Data's skin send off a small amount of electric energy. Nothing that was uncomfortable to her. Her skin would tingle anywhere she touched him.

Data wasn't gasping for breath and Tasha decided to start arousing her partner. Her lips moved from Data's face to his neck. Data's laugh/scream told her that all of his sensors were in a heightened awareness state. Tasha lips started moving down his chest while her hands were caressing his hips. Data's body started moving in an almost undulating motion. Tasha started nibbling around his chest plate. She expected a laugh to come from Data. However, her hands had moved to the inside of his thighs and was kneading them. His laugh went to a low rumble and Tasha could feel something hard against the back of her thigh.

"Oh have I been neglecting you? So sorry." Tasha addressed Data's male member as she placed herself between Data's legs. This was the first time she could really explore this area. Dr. Soong had definitely endowed his creation very well. Tasha's fingers were gently feeling their way around his sack. It was obviously more than ornamental. The more Tasha was playing with it the more intense the sounds that were coming out of Data.

Tasha's hands moved to his sword. She watched with rapped interest as her fingers danced all over his penis. She noted the effect each movement had on Data. She was not pumping his penis. No need. She was using her fingertips to trace up to the head. (Data's body would try to curl up.) Then around the head. (Data would shutter.) Then back down the shaft. (Data would uncurl and stretch.) Tasha repeated this 3 times. She wanted to know if he had a pattern. He did. He had taken his time to learn her body and she wanted to return the favor.

Tasha stood up and looked at Data. His body was twisting in response to her touch. His vocal processor was emitting a cross between a purr and a growl. If her fingers found a tender spot, a moan would be added. His eyes had started tearing when she was tickling him. His cheeks sparkled from the reflections of the crystal. Tasha straddled his belly and leaned down.

Tasha had let her guard down earlier. She was embracing her emotions instead of fighting them. She was feeling happiness and satisfaction on a level she never had before. She knew what she wanted to do.

She leaned in close and let her tongue explore his mouth. She experienced more of that blackberry type flavor. Data's hips started bucking.

"Time to finish you off." Tasha announced to Data.

Tasha mounted Data. She could feel that mild tingling deep inside her. Her left hand hovered under his sack.

"Data. Data." She was gently calling him.

Data stilled, somewhat, and opened his eyes. Tasha swore she could see his very soul at that moment through those eyes. She leaned in and expressed something she though she could never feel again.

"Data Soong I'm in love with you."

Data's eyes lit up even more. Tasha's hand touched just behind his sack at that moment. Data's eyes were brilliant with both emotion and physical arousal. His head whipped back and a crying moan came out of him. Tasha watched as his eyes rolled back in his head. Tasha was too caught up in the burst of energy she felt released inside her to notice much else. Data was straining against his bonds. Tasha could feel him finally letting himself go. She joined him. She heard cracking and something falling on the crystal. Then Data went totally limp under her.

She pulled herself off of him and made sure he was still breathing. He was.

"Wow!" Tasha exclaimed.

The noise she heard was the crystal over his left hand breaking in two. Geordi would have to calculate that force and she would ask him to. She went to unchain Data and knew she was in trouble. Data had rubbed all the skin off his wrists and started to do so on his feet.

"I'm in trouble." she said to no one in particular.


	6. Chapter 6

"But what a thing to be in trouble for."

Tasha laughed to herself as she grabbed her Tricorder. She set it to Data's physical settings. She scanned Data and nearly dropped the Tricorder as every alarm went off. He looked still but really wasn't. Tasha went and gently touched his arm. Data was vibrating. Tasha sat down next to him and puzzled over the readings. Data was barely breathing or moving but most of the systems in his body were in overdrive. The answer hit her like a phaser blast.

"Every being in the universe should be jealous. Your STILL orgasmic! I need to meet your creator."

Tasha suddenly felt guilty for recording this. Data could decide who could see this. Data knew that he was a "one of a kind". He hated being used like a lab rat. Most of his memories he wouldn't talk about had to do with that. Now Geordi and Dr. Crusher always gave him a choice what he wanted to do and how he wanted to do it. He had never said no to either of them. Tasha's mind went to a conversation:

"It is the intention behind it Tasha." Data drew her into hug. " I am not being used like a walking hard drive."

Data could feel Tasha giggling against his chest. Before Data got the wrong impression,Tasha looked at him and stated:

"Well then what happened five weeks ago on the bridge? Beverly had to practically pull you out of your chair and drag you into the turbolift. I'm assuming that she wasn't calling you a baby for no reason."

" Beverly's Medical mainframe and I are incompatible on a number of levels. So when I went into her mainframe it is.." Data stopped. He was searching for the right word. "frustrating and annoying to get anything done. I do it gladly but I am never functioning quite right when I come out. It would be like asking a Klingon and a Ferengi to overhaul the Federation's trade laws. "

" I get the idea."

Tasha was drawn out of her musings by her Com Badge. _Oh no! Not now!_

"Lieutenant Yar here." her hail came out a bit forced.

" Tasha, it's Geordi. We have to pick you two up early. They are sending us to the neutral zone. We will be there in two hours. OK?"

"Sure, Geordi. No problem."

"Everything OK, Tasha?"

"Yes. We will be ready. Yar out."

Geordi and Worf looked at the interface screen trying to imagine her face.

"Something happened and she is trying to cover it up." Worf said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. She is such a terrible liar to us." Geordi said trying not to laugh.

Captain Picard walked to the back of the bridge to find out what happened.

"Were you able to contact them?"

"Yes, Sir." Worf said.

Picard looked at both of his officers and noticed the half hidden smiles. Picard closed his eyes and sighed. Geordi and Worf were close to outright laughing.

" I don't want to know." Picard said as he walked back to his chair.

Tasha couldn't wake Data up. Not that she wanted to. She decided to start packing.

" Sorry, honey. I need to clean this up." Tasha said as she gently dragged him off of Geordi's rig.

Tasha laid him on his side. She put a pillow under his head and tucked a blanket around him. Tasha did a quick scan of his vitals. The readings were starting to calm. It had been about 30 minutes. Tasha laughed and continued packing.

Data woke with a start. He opened his eyes and tried to focus.

_How long have I been out? Where is Tasha?_

Tasha was carrying out the last of the equipment when she heard her name echoing from the cavern. Tasha called out to Data.

" Don't move Data. I'm coming."

Tasha got to him in about a minute. He was stretching a bit. Tasha sat down next to him and smiled.

" You have got to teach me to do that."

"Do what Tasha?"

" Have a forty five minute orgasmic experience."

Data hid his face under the blanket. Tasha started giggling. He wasn't comfortable with this part of himself.

" Don't be embarrassed, Data. I'm envious. What was going on during that?"

" Kind of hard to explain."

" You can think on it. Did you enjoy it?"

Data smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. Tasha came up breathless.

" Yes is such an understatement."

Tasha gathered herself and explained what was going on. It was only then that Data noticed that he was dressed in khaki shorts and a cream colored collared shirt.

" You dressed me?"

"Yes."

"What happened to my wrists and feet?" Data had a pretty good guess.

" They got rubbed raw. Sorry. So I wrapped them. Your left foot is really bad. That is why no boot."

"How long before The Enterprise gets here?"

" Twenty minutes or so."

Tasha helped him up. Data tried to put weight on his left foot. Tasha had to grab him before he fell over. Tasha held him up as he rebalanced and silently screamed.

" I have exposed circuits? "

" Yes you do."

" Does it hurt?" Tasha wasn't quite sure what to do.

" No. It burns."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Please help me balance. I really do not want to put any weight on my left foot."

Tasha helped Data to the surface and sat him down. She ran back into the cave to make sure they didn't leave anything. Data was standing when she got back using the broken crystal as a crutch.

"What are we going to tell them?" Tasha asked.

" I will think of something." Data said with a smile.

" Enterprise to Yar and Data. Please respond." Captain Picard's voice rang out from their Com badges.

" We are ready for beam up, Sir." Data responded.

Tasha and Data felt the transporter beam envelop them. Picard had them beamed to the bridge. He wanted to brief them immediately. Data and Tasha were a bit shocked to be on the bridge. They both adjusted much faster than the bridge crew did.

Riker turned to Picard with a " I told you so look." Picard stopped Riker with a look.

" We found a new form of dilithium crystals, Captain. We obtained a sample for testing." Data announced as he balanced on one foot and held the crystal out for Picard to see.

"Worf, Geordi, Deanna, Data and Tasha Ready Room, Now. Number One you have the bridge." Picard said a bit gruffly.

Worf walked behind Data and picked him up. Data whispered something to Worf and Worf took him to Riker. The rest of the group was looking on from Picard's ready room.

"Commander. It is very important that you realize my injuries are my doing. Lieutenant Yar had nothing to do with them. Understood?"

Riker was dumb struck for a moment. Data had never been this direct with him before. _Why are you defending her Data? We will talk later._

"Understood."

Data nodded at him and Worf carried him into the Ready Room. Picard waited for the door to close.

" Can't you two play nice?" Picard said with a laugh.

Tasha burst out into giggles. Data tried to bury his head in Worf's chest.

"OK. Data and Tasha play time is over." Picard announced.

Data and Tasha started to sober up.

"Data, how bad are you injured?"

"Not badly, Captain." Data confidently said.

Geordi was gradually unwrapping Data's left foot when he pushed a little hard on his arch. Data nearly jumped out of Worf's arms. Data bit down on a scream.

"No touch, Geordi." Data said a bit breathlessly.

Picard looked concerned. Geordi finished unwrapping Data's foot.

"Naked circuits. Ouch." Geordi winced.

"Burns." Data said.

"It would. Captain, he will be OK. I just need an hour or two. Buddy?"

" Yes. Thank-you. Geordi." Data said.

" Tell me when your done, Geordi. Then I want everyone in the conference room. Dismissed."

Tasha and Deanna stayed behind.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Tasha."

"Thank-you."

Captain Picard pulled her into a hug.

"You are more than welcome."

Picard released her and watched them leave. Tasha and Data would be careful. Picard just wished they didn't have to be.


End file.
